The present invention relates to toys that are designed to provide relaxing visual and tactile feedback to the senses when manipulated, thus reducing the physiological and psychological effects of stress. Specifically, intentional or idle manipulation of the ring toy of the present invention provides the type of physical activity many individuals find effective in reducing stress. The prior art proposes several different types of interlocking puzzle rings. Such prior art puzzle rings are designed to challenge the operator to assemble the interlocking rings to a specified configuration. Due to the inherently and intentionally complicated nature of the prior art devices, such devices serve to intensify the physiological and psychological effects of stress rather than alleviate those effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 367,896 to Davidson for a "Puzzle-Ring," for example, discloses a puzzle comprised of four independent non-cylindrical loops loosely connected together, but not to every other loop. In other words, the rings of Davidson are not connected to every other ring. When the puzzle loops are placed in a specific association with respect to each other, the bent portion(s) of each respective loop interlocks with the bent portion(s) on the other loops to create a ring which may be worn as an ornament which appears as an ordinary ring.